The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and an electronic instrument.
A device which performs a speech synthesis process and a speech recognition process is used in various fields. For example, such a device is utilized to implement the functions of an interactive car navigation system, such as a voice guidance function and a voice command input function for a driver. A related-art speech synthesis device or speech recognition device determines the speech synthesis timing or the speech recognition timing by receiving a command and data transmitted from an external host. Such a speech synthesis device or speech recognition device has an advantage in that speech synthesis or speech recognition can be performed without requiring special control insofar as the command and data are transmitted from the host. JP-A-09-006389 discloses technology in this field, for example.
However, since the speech synthesis timing or the speech recognition timing is not directly controlled using an external control signal, it may be impossible to perform speech synthesis or speech recognition at a timing appropriate for the external environment. As a result, it may be difficult for the user to catch a speech sound, or the speech recognition rate may decrease. Moreover, there may be a case where whether or not the device performs speech synthesis or speech recognition cannot be determined from the outside. Therefore, it may be difficult to develop an application depending on the applied field.